The law in Malaysia requires a standard license plate which displays the government's granted license plate number on two sides of a plate mounted on the fender of the front wheel of the motorcycle. The license plate number is required to be white on a black background. In this way the license plate number can be clearly seen from either side of the plate in the daytime. However, such a plate is difficult to to see clearly in the night with just a marginal illumination from the front lamp of the motorcycle.